


the last best thing i've got going

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bisexual Greg House, Coming Out, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Haircuts, Identity Issues, Lesbian Allison Cameron, Sexuality Crisis, mlm-wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Allison Cameron VS Lesbianism, a five-part show.





	the last best thing i've got going

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm a bi trans guy and i checked with my lesbian friend (hi albert ily) while writing this. i love cameron, she's gay, and this is a short thing about her being gay.
> 
> fills my 'identity crisis' square on gen prompt bingo
> 
> enjoy!

Cameron doesn’t like her first and only kiss with House.

All her attraction disappears as she takes his blood; he kisses back. It’s not hungry, not as hungry as other men she’s kissed before; all sweet and soft and languid, like he has forever.

She pulls away. Her head spins a little, and House doesn’t look as desirable anymore. He’s a man, he’s attractive, he’s harsh and he’s established he doesn’t like her.

She goes to see what the blood tells her before she can overthink this. All she can feel is lips on lips, and House’s eyes on her.

* * *

Chase hits on her.

He hits on her again and again, asks her out. She says no, declines politely. Chase is too interested, and all her crushes on men are hopeless. A man making the first move isn’t attractive.

There’s an underlying cause here, one she doesn’t want to speak about. Doesn’t want to think about.

She goes to work and finds herself hypnotized by one of her clinic patients. She’s more stunning than anyone she’s ever seen before. Except maybe for Cuddy.

She types up _am I a lesbian_ on Google Search, and closes the tab, never pressing enter.

* * *

“House.”

He turns to her, brow quirked.

Cameron doesn’t feel ready. She won’t ever feel ready. And House— he’s bi, he has Wilson, he will get it.

She sucks in a breath.

House rolls his eyes. “Spit it out already.”

“I’m a lesbian.”

House smiles a little.

“If you didn’t like my superb kissing it’s obvious you’re not into men at all.”

Cameron laughs and elbows him. “Oh, piss off.”

House runs a hand through her hair. “I plan to. But I can tell Chase to piss off.”

“You don’t have to…”

He hums. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

She decides to make it obvious without spelling it out; surely it’ll run Chase off. All men, hopefully.

She goes to a hairdresser and gets her hair cut shorter than ever. She doesn’t recognize herself in the mirror, but that’s not a bad thing.

She comes to work with a vest and low-cut jeans, comfortable shoes. People stare at her, but not in the same infatuated way of before.

“Wow,” Chase whispers. “You quit men?”  
  
Cameron rolls her eyes. “Never was into them.”

Chase hums and hands her a paper with his address.

She chucks it into the trash can.

* * *

House sends her a text a few days later.

_Wanna talk about women at my house?_

Cameron doesn't reply. It sounds good, but she’s still anxious about expressing her sexuality. Her hair is cut short, and not as many men hit on her anymore. Chase has moved on hitting on one of the female nurses.

A few hours later, another text pops up.

_Cuddy's coming too._

Cameron gets her vest off and heads to her bathroom. She ignores how her heartbeat picks up, how her face flushes pink.

 _I'm on my way_ , she texts back.

House will tease her, naturally.


End file.
